Inter-Dimensional Calamity
by lasinad'sgirl
Summary: Final Fantasy characters worlds collide and they are all after Sephiroth who steals Lulu. Aeris is alive and plotting revenge against Cloud. Can Tifa or anyone else stop Cloud's evil drunkenness? Renamed for easier location.
1. Chapter 1

Cloud Strife walks out of the bar stumbling. Tifa runs to him. "Cloud, stay here for the night."  
"No, I don't want to." Hiccup. He crashes down the stairs. "Barrett!" Barrett runs out. He looks around for trouble. "What is it? Are we being attacked?" "No. Cloud's passed out on the bottom of the steps." "Damn it." Sigh. He grabs Cloud by his blonde spiky hair and drags him up the steps. "Barett!"  
"What? He won't feel it til tomorrow when he wakes up with a hungover." Cait Sith comes towards the bar and sees Barett dragging Cloud. He picks up Cloud and brings him inside instead. Yuffie asks. "What was Cloud drinking for anyways?"  
"Aeris died and he's trying to drown out the pain." answers Red XIII. Sitting on the roof of the bar Sephiroth chuckles. "I delivered her back to the planet where I will use her to destroy this world and go to the promised land with Genova. Cloud moans. "Aeris why? Why did you leave me all alone?" Aeris in his dream replies. "You're weak. I wanted someone stronger to impale me." Sephiroth stabs her with his sword. "See he's so much stronger. You're pathetic!" Tifa in dream. "Me next! Me next! Come here Sephiroth, Impale me!" Cloud moans. "Not you too Tifa!" Yuffie dances around Sephiroth. "I'm next!" Tifa says. "You're a third rate kill. I'm second rate!" She sticks out her tongue. Barett shoots at Sephiroth. Red XIII bites at him. He slashes his sword killing them all instantly. "Kill me." Cloud begs. Sephiroth laughs. "No. You deserve to live knowing you failed them all. You deserve to live alone for all eternity." Cloud wakes up screaming. "Noooooooo!" He pants sweating profusely. Tifa, Yuffie, Barett, Cait Sith, and Red XIII run upstairs. "What's wrong?" He grimaces. "Nightmare." They sigh in relief. "I need a drink." Tifa replies. "No, we should stop Sephiroth." Yuffie agrees. "Yeah! Let's go!" Cloud groans. "You go ahead. Barett says. "Drinking won't solve anything." Cloud replies. "So?" Red XIII says. "We're all going to fight. ALL. Even You." Cloud gets out of the bed. "No. I'm going to drink." Tifa and others beat him senseless.  
His health disappears rapidly. He's dead. "All characters get 1,555 expierence points." Tifa says. "Hey!" Narrator replies. "Yes?"  
"He's not an enemy!"  
"Hmmm. Ok. 2,555 expierence points."  
"He's dead! what kind of crap is that?"  
"You can use a phoenix down."  
"Oh yeah." replies Tifa. Uses phoenix down. Cloud blinks. "What the hell just happened?"  
Narrator says. "Nothing. Continue Story." 


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Final Fantasy X...  
Yuna is learning how to play blitzball at Besaid beach. Tidus exclaims. "Wow Yuna! Great hit." Yuna replies. "Really?" Wakka says. "Ya Yuna, you could be a blitzball player if you weren't a summoner." Yuna smiles and laughs. Lulu from the sand. "We have to continue our pilgrimage."  
Tifa says. "What in the...wait a minute who are these people?"  
Narrator angrily replies. "Shut up and wait your turn!"  
Wakka looks up wondering what is going on. Narrator says sweetly. "Continue please."  
Wakka says. "Ok ya." Kimari stands next to Yuna and Auron says. "Let's get going." Kimari and Auron are on both sides of Yuna as the walk up the path. Lulu and Wakka are behind them. Tidus and Rikku are taking up the rear. They proceed to the ship waiting for them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in Final Fantasy VI...  
Mog is learning Water Rondo. Sabin looks around. ? "Where am I?" He looks at the map. He has a blank stare. Terra asks. "Sabin? where are we going?" He frantically tries to think of a reply. "Ummmmmmmmmmm." He points randomly at the map. "Uhh. There!" Cyan says. "You be lost. are thou not?"  
Sabin lyingly says. "Noooo."  
Edgar replies. "We are to! Who put this idiot in charge?"  
"Brother, I'm not an idiot besides you're the king. You're in charge of everything so it's your fault."  
Edgar groans. "Terra?"  
"Yes?"  
"Would you mind helping me out?"  
"Uhh...depends."  
"Kill him."  
Sabin screams. "What!"  
Terra says. "I can't do that."  
Mog says. "Kupo."  
Tifa complaing. "How long do we have to wait?" Narrator replies. "Shut up and wait!"  
Mog asks. "Kupo?"  
"Mog learns Desert Aria."  
Cyan says. "You put us in a desert did thou?"  
Terra replies. "No, Sabin got so lost he found the nearest desert." 


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in Final Fantasy VII...  
Tifa exclaims. "Finally!"  
Vincent says. "Cloud...let's get Sephiroth. You can avenge Aeris' death by defeating him."  
Yuna says. "Oh no. Someone died? I better do a sending. I better send her to the farplane."  
Sephiroth replies forcefully. "No. You will not. I need her. She is a vital part of the life stream. Farplane? There is no farplane here only the life stream."  
Yuna says. "But if I don't send she'll become a fiend. Life stream?"  
Cloud drooling stares at Yuna and asks. "Who are you?" Tidus warningly says. "Don't even think about it."  
Seymour says. "Yes don't, she's my wife."  
"Ugh. I'm not your wife! " replies Yuna.  
Tidus yells. "Send him Yuna!"  
Seymour teasingly says. "Now now be nice." He sees Tifa and Yuffie. "Who are these lovely ladies?"  
Barrett growls. "Back off."  
Aeris clears her throat. "I'm not dead."  
Cloud's jaw drops. "But I saw..." Aeris goes to Sephiroth. He wraps an arm around her waist. "Why would I kill an ancient and someone vital for me to find the promised land and reign over it?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Red XIII exclaims. "We saw you die Aeris!"  
Yuna shrieks. "Eek! It talks. Tidus, Lulu, Wakka let's attack that fiend!" Red XIII asks. "Fiend?" He blinks. Lulu casts water. Wakka whacks him with scout. Tidus strikes him brotherhood. Tifa and Cloud enter the battle. "Why are you attacking our friend?"  
Lulu asks. "Your friend?"  
"Yeah our friend. He's not a fiend." says Tifa. Yuna summons Shiva. Shiva blows a kiss of ice at them.  
Terra yells. "Shiva, come back to me."  
Yuna says. "Huh?"  
Terra cries. "She's my sister."  
Cloud says. "Wait what?"  
Cyan says. "Terra, she be no esper thou are confusing thyself."  
Cloud asks. "Not an esper? what the hell is an esper?"  
Sephiroth carries Aeris kissing her sweetly. "Come my love, let us depart. We need to go to the promise land. We will be bring Genova." 


	6. Chapter 6

Aeris smiles. "Yes, of course." Cloud screams at her. "Why? How can you be alive? I loved you!"  
Tifa's eyes fill with tears she doesn't let herself shed. Sabin asks. "Where are we?"  
Aeris answers Cloud. "I don't love you. Sephiroth and I faked my death. Sephiroth, Genova and I are going to the promised land and this world will no longer exsist. This cruel, unfeeling world will be gone. Bugenhagen and Shinra MUST DIE!"  
Sabin asks. "Terra, you have a sister?"  
Terra thinks..."Do I? I always wanted one."  
Barrett asks. "Who are you?"  
"I am Cyan. who are thou?"  
"I'm Barrett and this my bar and Tifa's."  
Sabin and Terra ask. "What's a bar?"  
Locke enters. "Ooo a pub."  
Tidus says. "A pub?"  
Yuna asks. "How did we get in a pub?"  
Lulu answers. "You heard about a death and came here, wherever here is."  
Cyan says. "We not be in our realm."  
Red XIII says. "You are in Midgar."  
Edgar and Auron ask. "Midgar?"  
Tifa answers. "Yes, Midgar."  
"Final Fantasy VII realm has been invaded by Final Fantasy X and VI." Narrator says. "Now continue."  
Cloud asks. "Why our realm? Why not X's realm? I'd like to wash up next to her." Pointing at Yuna. Yuna blushes. Khimari glares and stands in front of Yuna. Locke and Shadow yell. "You greedy thieves! Our graphics are not bad thinking these two games graphics are better!"  
Wakka walks through Shadow. Shadow yells. "Hey! I'm right here you bastard!"  
Wakka says. "Hey, I got new shoes." Standing on top of Locke and Shadow. Locke screaming. "Get off me!"  
Laharl laughs. "HAHAHAHA!" Yuna sends Laharl to the farplane. 


	7. Chapter 7

Seymour talks to Terra trying to seduce her to the darkside of life. Terra casts Doom on Seymour. He reappears out of nowhere farther away from her. "Bitch." Auron talks to Tifa. Cloud is still drooling over Yuna. Khimari is guarding her. Tidus whacks Cloud knocking him out. Cait Sith carries him upstairs. Narrator announces. "Tifa joins Final Fantasy X. Tifa gained a level. Tifa gained a level. Tifa level 50. 5555."  
Tifa says. "What?"  
Narrator says. "Error. Converting to Sphere Grid. Tifa gained 14 Sphere levels."  
Auron says. "Welcome to the Guardians."  
Lulu scoffs. Sephiroth returns without Aeris. He eyes Lulu. "A mage?" Lulu glances at the silver haired one winged man. He is interesting looking. "What of it?"  
"I am merely intrigued by this well endowed woman carrying dolls."  
She laughs and says. "Says the man with one and a long sword. Trying to overcompensate for something?"  
"Touchee, my kind of woman."  
Lulu arches a brow. "Oh?"  
"Well endowed, rapier wit, and specially gifted." Yuffie throws her boomerang at Sephiroth. He catches and Rikku says. "No fair."  
Yuffie says. "I know right?"  
Gau bites Seymour oblivious to the actual fight. Sephiroth is in front of Rikku. He lifts her chin up. "Fairness is absolved in my case. I am faster, stronger, and more disciplined and my skills are sharp. Do not question my abilities little girl."  
Lulu says. "I'd like to see how skilled you are against me."  
Sephiroth smiles. "A challenge is it? Very well. There will be a price if you lose to me."  
"And if I win?"  
"I will be indebted to you as you see fit, my lady."  
Lulu smiles. "Let us go somewhere more..."  
"Private?"  
"No more roomy."  
"Of course."  
Seymour merely shakes off Gau and watches with interest the rapport between Lulu and Sephiroth. "This could get interesting." Screen blinks.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone is in an arena. An announcer announces. "In this corner a mage from Final Fantasy X and in the other corner a warrior from Final Fantasy VIII. Lulu versus Sephiroth. Place your bids. If you win the bet, you get a prize. Prizes vary." Wakka looks at the odds board. Seeing Lulu is rated as 50/1. He shouts in disgust. "Why are the odds so low. Eh?"  
Announcer says. "Because Sephiroth is an evil bastard, my HERO!" The real announcer is tied and gagged. The turks fighting each other for the mic. Reno and Rude shoving each other. Elena shakes her head in disgust. Bickson walks in. "Where's Wakka? We're suppose to have that tournament in Luca soon."  
Abus says. "Maybe he cowarded out."  
"He wouldn't. He shouldn't. He couldn't." Elena shoves them out and locks the door.  
"Hey morons! You forget to lock the damn door!"  
Wakka laughs. "Take that Luca goers."  
Locke says. "You called me?"  
Elena groans. " Ahhhhh! Where did you come from?"  
"I picked the lock." The Luca Goers march back in followed by Jecht. Tidus groans. "Not that guy."  
Seymour laughs. "If it isn't sin himself."  
"Hey! Are you calling me a sloth?"


	9. Chapter 9

Announcer says. "Let's get this battle started! Let's Blitz!"  
Lulu says. "What?"  
Announcer says. "You're half-time entertainment! Luca Goers vs Besaid Aurochs!"  
Jecht and Tidus are fighting who gets the ball first. Announcer says. "Father against son who will win! Will he finally beat his father or fail once again and cry about it like a little girl!"  
Tidus says. "Hey!z"  
Wakka says. "That's a bit harsh ya?" Jecht gets the ball and passes it while Wakka tackles him. Jecht says. "Tidus is a whiny little brat. He's always crying." He laughs. Drinks and laughs some more. Jassu tackles Bickson while he has the ball. The Besaid Aurouchs score. Jecht says. "Lucky shot. They won't keep it up." Brother nods at something Tidus says. Half-Time rings. The score is tied 5-5. Lulu and Sephiroth enter. Sephiroth asks. "Ready?"  
"Yes." Lulu casts haste. Sephiroth casts dispell and Fire 1. Lulu equips auto-potion bangle and casts Flare. Sephiroth casts Quake 3. Lulu cries out as her ankles are sprained. She casts Silence and Blind with double cast. Sephiroth laughs as he is immuned to both. He strikes her with the masmune and she falls to the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

"Out of vitality said something about a challenge." Sephiroth gloatingly says.  
Tidus says. "Wakka, Seymour, let's blitz!"  
Seymour intiative and casts Fira on Sephiroth. Wakka smacks him hard with scout in his face. Tidus begins hitting Sephiroth repeatedly followed by Spiral shooting a blitzball thrown by Rikku. Having taken a bit of damage Sephiroth returns their attacks with Supernova. Wakka shouts. "What the hell just happened?"  
"Serves you right for interfering with an agreed battle." With swift movements he grabs Lulu and flies away.  
Wakka shouts. "LULU!" Locke walks up to Khimari calmly.  
"I was kinda hoping taking this from that silver haired man to keep him from flying." Locke hands Khimari a black angel wing. "But I guess it didn't its job. Oh well." Khimari looks at it and takes it. Cait Sith carefully places Cloud in the middle of the arena floor. He turns to Locke. "Sephiroth never needed the wing to fly. It was an augmentation that he took for the sake of appearance all though it works on its own."  
Jeht laughs. "You call yourself a guardian. You've always been weak Tidus. I can't believe your my son. What are you going to do cry like you always do."  
Tidus replies. "You know what Jeht instead of making fun of me you could have joined us."  
Jeht shoots back. "I don't interfere with someone else's battle especially honorable ones. A duel is a duel. They challenged each other and should have been left as that." He jabs Tidus. "But you had to interfere with your little friends."  
Seymour laughs like a madman. "Oh sir Jeht if only you knew."  
Jeht replies. "You want a piece of me?"  
"I want all of you." He laughs madly.  
Jeht disgusted. "Your despicalble. Go to the farplane already."  
"Now now Sir Jeht, my intentions are otherwise."  
Yuna says. "That's enough both of you! Are number one priority is getting Lulu."  
Cloud screams. "Aeris!"  
Auron picks up Cloud by the back of his clothes and throws him across the room. Cloud smacks the wall hard falling to the ground. Auron says. "We need a new leader. Choose wisely."  
Narrator brings up a menu. The heros possible are Terra, Celes, Tifa, Cid, Tidus and Yuna. Pointer appears checking the stats and debating on who to choose in a four person party.  
Narrator says. "Who will be chosen? Who will be the new leader? Will they ever find Sephiroth? Will Cloud sober up finally? And what are Khimari's intentions with his new wing? Find out next time on Khimari the One Winged Angel.


	11. Chapter 11

Khimari looks at the wing. Khimari thinks. He performs Ronzo Rage Jump and disappears landing softly with his new wing attached. Tidus says. "Woah that will be useful."  
Yuna says. "Khimari, I need you to look for that man and Lulu."  
Meanwhile Terra, Celeste and Tifa are playing rock,paper, and scissors. Cid smokes his little cigar and smirks at being the new leader. Cid commands Locke, Yuna, and Rikku. Khimari jumps off and flies away. Tidus and Wakka ask. "What about us?"  
Seymour follows Jeht trying to challenge him in a fight and Jeht keeping walking away knowing he will win in his current condition. Cid's airship is filed to capacity with everyone except for Auron, Seymour and Jeht. Cid starts flying his airship in search for Sephiroth and Lulu. Setzer begins upgrading the engine room in Cid's airship and Edgar helping where he can. They search everywhere not finding a single trace of them including North cave, Midgar, and Temple of the Ancients. Cid in his extra vulgar language declares they are nowhere to be found. Rikku says. "Why don't we try Spira?" Cid agrees and heads to Spira. They search everywhere. Bikanel was still deserted. Zanarkland was still abandoned. Luca had a blitz tournament. Locke thinks outloud. "Maybe just maybe they went into our world."  
Meanwhile in Final Fantasy VI...  
Kefka and Sephiroth are in a heated battle. Kefka has his paladin shield on reducing all damage significantly. Sephiroth is actually sweating. Aeris heals Sephiroth. Sephiroth casts Haste on himself. Kefka uses Flare. Lulu tied up is watching the battle with wide eyes. "How is this man doing so poorly against that midget clown?" Kefka laughs like a maniac. Sephiroth shouts now and lounges and stabs Kefka in the head killing him instantly. Sephiroth begins to modify the fanatics tower into a giant chocobo. He makes his base at the beak. So that he may see far into the world. At that moment, Cid is breaking through the barrier into this world. Unfortunatly upon exiting the rift they slam hard into Doom Gaze and the airship goes down on Solitary Island. Cid asks. "Where the bleep are we?"  
Celes walks up to the party. "I know this place Grandpa Cid lives here."  
Rikku says. "Hey your grandpa is named Cid. My dad's name is Cid too." Cid rolls his eyes. "Shut the fuck up both of you." Cid demands. Celes leads the party of the airship and into the small house. Momentarily a man in a yellow bannana suit joins them for tea. Cid (VI) says. "Welcome to my home. What brings you here?"  
Cid (VII) replies. "A bastard bat broke my ship. I need repairs."  
"So what can I do for you?"  
"I need you to install a cannon so I can blast that piece of shit out of the sky."  
"Hmm all I have here is magitek armour will that work?"  
Rikku says. "Oooo armour."  
Locke says. "Hey those are useful. We'll take."  
Yuna says. "That's an unusual machina."  
Cid (VI) says. "Unfortunately we only have four."  
Cid (VII) says. "Hmm, that looks like it'll get in the way of our combat. We'll need a secondary group." Menu opens. Cid (VII) picks Terra, Wakka, Cyan and Sabin. Wakka says. "Another machina." Terra begins pushing a few buttons putting in her rank status. Terra explains to Wakka how to work the armour. Wakka isn't sure this machina is against Yevon teachings. From the skies a giant blue creature lands standing before Wakka. Sephiroth says. "Hey! When will they get here!" Inside his chocobo fortress.  
"We're getting there! Hold your horses!" mutters the Narrator.  
Yuna runs up to the one winged Khimari. "What have you found?" asks Yuna.  
"Khimari found giant chocobo."  
They all say. "Chocobo?"  
Out from above the skies a small but hyper man dressed in purple. "Chocobo!" he screams as he lands in the water.  
Tifa runs to Zach wondering how he got there. "Are you ok?" asks Tifa.  
"I heard chocobo in the air so I jumped in."  
"The air?"  
"You jumped in the air?"  
"Yup there was a big hole in it."  
"That must be where we broke through."  
"Can I go? Can I go?"  
"That seems to up to Cid these days." He sees Edgar making final repairs on the airship. "Chocobo!" Runs and grapples the unsuspecting Edgar. Edgar exclaims. "I'm not a chocobo!"  
Cid (VII) says. "Let's go of the king!"  
Zach eyes sparkly sees Cid. "Chocobo!"  
"Oh no trouble ahead." He runs grapples Cid. "Let me go!"  
"Me too!" says Edgar.  
Sabin unknowing what is happening. "Brother?"  
"Chocobo riding chocobo?"  
Sabin says. "Huh?" Zach grapples. Cid and Edgar exclaim. "Ahhh!" By the end of the hour all chocobos were captured save shadow.


	12. Chapter 112

Strago walks up to Shadow yanks off his mask obviously amused by the dark haired one. Zach has all 8 yellow chocobos, one white chocobo, Celes, Cid, Edgar, Sabin, Gau, Rikku, Tidus, Shadow and Setzer. Zach smiling happily while Gau gnawing at his arms says. "I have 9 chocobos." Running he enters Final Fantasy 4 emerging with 3 more chocobos Rosa, Kain and Edward and he leaps into Final Fantasy 8 realm grabbing Zell and Seifer. Returns to 7 grabbing Cloud. "15 chocobos! Lucky Lucky Zach!" Tifa and others scream. "Let go of the chocobos!" Ignoring them accidentally jumps into Final Fantasy 12 realm grabbing Vaan, Penelo and Balthier. "18 chocobos!"  
"No!" Tifa marches up to him and smacks him. "Let these creatures go. We're going to see a giant chocobo real soon. Then you can have that one." Sadly Zach let's go of his chocobos. The ones not from the original crossing over returning to their realms. Edward is covered head to toe in gauze. Kain mumbling how he feels violated. Rosa tramatized. Zell runs off like a headless chicken. Seifer glares at Zach. Balthier boards his airship taking Vaan and Penelo back home. Tifa says. "If you want to see the giant chocobo get in that airship pointing to Cid's. Zach runs into the airship.  
Sephiroth is now pissed beyond reasoning with all this excessive waiting.  
Will our heroes ever defeat that bastard flying bat and will it take an extra chapter doing it?  
Sephiroth yells. "Noooo!"  
What will we do with all these extra characters? Even though most went home.


End file.
